Timeline/1952
January *''January 5th'': Nathan Hale is promoted to Lieutenant. March *''March 22nd'': Sergeant Warner was captured and served 30 days in stockade for "absence without leave" and attempting to make contact with his family. *''March 24th'': Dr. Fyodor Malikov sent a letter to Major Blake briefing on three unusual artifacts known as "gray tech". *Sometime after the discovery of "gray tech" Major Blake sent a proposal to President McCullen of forming a "new special forces detachment" known as Specter.SRPA Executive Memorandum April *''April 6th'': The Chimera invaded Africa. Despite the warm African temperature, the Chimera have evolved newer strains of the hybrid virus along with more advanced heat radiation implants that allow their troops to withstand much higher temperatures.Chimeran Forces Spread Across Africa *''April 11th'': Lieutenant Nathan Hale successfully rescue eighteen stranded civilians inside Gray territory formerly known as Wisconsin, and was awarded the Silver Star for his actions. *''April 19th'': Specter Team infiltrate Chimera controlled Chicago, initiating Operation Shadow Strike. *''April 21st'': SRPA Recon Team X-Ray infiltrate the Chicago Tower. After accessing one of the tower's control stations by using the Malikov Cipher. From this station they learned that the tower is linked to seven other towers, six of which were previously unknown. *''April 22nd'': The Chimeran threat in Chicago is largely contained, but remained as a gray territory.Mission Status Report 2 (Chicago) *''April 23rd'': President McCullen repealed former president Grace's long-standing ban on all immigration into the United States.President McCullen Reverses Immigration Ban *''April 28th'': President McCullen has announced a new executive initiative in which 150,000 selected citizens be transported to the Hawaiian islands where they will continue to live indefinitely, that some reporters have dubbed "Operation Aloha." *''April 30th'': President McCullen issues evacuation orders to major cities in the United States. May *''May 3rd'': Intelligence analysts at SRPA 3 have discovered that the Chimera were constructing a 300-foot-tall enclosure surrounding Wrigley Field inside Chicago. SRPA, however see it as a insignificant threat; it is possible that this enclosure may have been the birth place of the Leviathan.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum *''May 15th'': Proposal date of American citizens receiving authorization papers for evacuation to the Liberty Defense Perimeter based on lottery. July *United States: Final fortification of the Liberty Defense Perimeter is finally complete. *The V7 Splicer received a green light for active use. *''July 1st'': Proposal date of transporting 150,000 selected American citizens to Hawaii as part of "Operation Aloha". *''July 23rd'': A surprise Chimeran aerial attack hit Orick, California; catching American military forces off guard. On the same day, massive spire attacks hit Florida and Georgia prompting President McCullen to declare the entire southeast coast a gray zone.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 2 *''July 23rd'': A group of survivors in Savannah, Georgia take shelter in the Telfair Museum and sent a distress signal over ham radio.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 2 *''July 25th'': Sergeant Benjamin Warner of Echo team led a risky operation (Operation Iron Hand) that successfully rescued 73 citizens from Savannah, Georgia.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 2 *''July 30th'': U.S. forces in Panama City spotted four Chimeran airships southeast toward Columbia. In the ensuing three days the airships blanketed South America with wave after wave of spire attacks.Chimeran Airships Attack South America August *''August 5th'': Specter Team inflicted heavy casualties on the Chimeran command structure in Orick, California during Operation Green Eagle. *''August 7th'': SRPA intelligence has analyzed that the Chimeran command structure has become far more organized and hierarchical in the past months, without their dependency on the Angels.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 3 *''August 9th'': Reconnaissance teams spotted two very large Chimeran aerial battleships approximately three miles off the coast of San Francisco. The vessels did not attempt to or further approach the city. It is suspect that the Chimera have may have been testing the range of San Francisco's anti-aircraft batteries. This marks the fifth sighting of these aerial vessels.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 4 *''August 9th'': Due to the influx of refugees from around the world and the shortage of food and supplies, Australia has rapidly escalated into full civil war.Australia Wracked by Civil War *''August 10th'': Dr. Malikov notes in his journal that after testing the isotopes of the gray tech it reveals that it's materials were not of terrestrial origins, but however created by unknown beings who had contacted with the Chimera.SRPA Research Journal *''August 12th'': Dr. Malikov describes the surprising results of the gray tech, and deduce that the technologies were meant to form a larger component as if it were a puzzle. But however notes the question as to why the gray tech were separated around the world in the first place.SRPA Research Journal 2 September *''September 14th'': SRPA intelligence believes that the recent months of Chimeran attack on the coasts of the United States suggest that the Chimeran strategy is heavily influenced and commanded by Daedalus.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 5 *''September 25th'': Aaron Lloyd Hawthorne is reclaimed by SRPA. *''September 28th'': Hawthorne is recruited into the Sentinel Program. October *''October 1st'': Hawthorne is transferred to Echo Team. *''October 11th'': Sentinel team Echo successfully infiltrated and destroyed an Chimeran factory that had been creating fighter aircraft during Operation Kodiak. One unexpected outcome of the operation is the acquisition of a disassembled Chimeran aircraft.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 6 November *''November 2nd'': Hawthorne was awarded the SRPA Gold Cross for exemplary service during Operation Charon. *''November 10th'': Capelli is demoted from Sergeant to Corporal and is suspended for three months. *''November 11th'': Lt. Hale planned and executed Operation Frozen Fortress. December *''December 7th'': Colonel Rachel Parker sent an emergency request for assistance from SRPA, concerning with a research base in Axbridge, England, which possesses research into recovered gray tech as well as Chimeran nuclear reactor technology, being under attack by Chimeran forces. SRPA commence Operation Allied Shield.Operation Mission Briefing (Axbridge) *''December 8th'': SRPA Team Alpha was lost when attempting to infiltrate an enemy command outpost in Bend, Oregon. *''December 9th'': Operation Allied Shield continues to be successful, but the Chimera continue to send in reinforcement via dropships. *''December 12th'': The Chimeran threat in Axbridge, England, is largely contained by Specter Team. *''December 13th'': President McCullen has authorized additional funding for gray tech research, which is officially known as Project Prometheus. Dr. Julia Cathcart at SRPA 7 believes that the gray tech components are part of a powerful, ancient weapon dubbed as the "Prometheus Weapon".SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 7 *''December 14th'': The Chimera retook Bracknell, England, formerly one of the largest Chimeran bases of power. *''Between December 15th and December 20th'': Two Sentinels on Charlie Team were killed while eliminating a conversion center inside occupied New York City.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 9 *''December 18th'': SRPA Team Specter initiate Operation Viper Pit.Operation Mission Briefing (Bracknell) *''December 21st'': In Raleigh, North Carolina, Echo Team's leader, Lt. Hank Leavitt, was killed while attempting to destroy a Stalker production facility. Lt. Nathan Hale succeed as leader of Echo Team.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 8 *''December 21st'': In SRPA 7, Dr. Julia Cathcart notes in her journal of the remarkable results of experimenting the gray tech components.SRPA Research Journal 3 *''December 22nd'': Due to recent studies, the Sentinels are required to have more advanced forms of inhibitor treatments to keep the Chimeran virus in their bodies in check. *''December 23rd'': Colonel Parker advised all Allied forces not to attack the Cloven as they never appear to attack humans, unless they are attacked first.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 9 *''December 24th'': Outside of Axbridge, Allied recon teams discovered a destroyed drone construction factory with all the Chimera inside were killed and mutilated or partially eaten. Also that was discovered was the bodies of four Titan Overseers were found with their hearts carved out and stacked on the floor. Near the hearts, scrawled in Chimeran blood, were words written in Russian, which translated to: "the angels sleep".SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 10 *''December 24th'': In a research laboratory in London, a female Cloven escaped from her cell and killed 14 British soldiers. One of the surviving guards claims that the prisoner "became invisible" and was shot "forty or fifty" times before escaping.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 11 *''December 27th'': The Chimeran threat in Bracknell is largely contained. While the Chimera still has command units in the area, they have been unable to establish increased infrastructure or sufficient troop numbers to launch an offensive beyond Bracknell. *''December 29th'': Dr. Richard Feynman notes in his journal that a recent experiment with the gray techs reveals that the components themselves applies quantum electrodynamics to communicate with other gray tech components from long distances.SRPA Research Journal 4 *''December 31st'': In Hamburg, Germany, British and Maquis forces had planned an assault on a conversion center but only to discovered that all the Chimeran troops in the facility had been killed. Close inspection revealed that their bodies were mutilated and eaten.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 13 *''December 31st'': Sentinel Team Delta led an assault on a Chimeran communications array in Montana but during the assault lost three of it's members.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 12 Source Category:Resistance Events Category:Timeline